Loving Innocence
by Angelhart
Summary: A very sweet Goku Chichi one shot. A definite must read for the true fans!


**Loving Innocence**  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/drama (G/C)  
RATING: R/NC-17 (this story contains adult content!)  
NOTE: this short story is written from Chi-Chi's point of view. This story takes place in the time between the 'Trunks Saga' and the 'Android Saga' just before the day the androids arrived   
DISCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation

I enter the room slowly, for I do not want to awake him if he is asleep. He looks so peaceful in his bed, yet I know he is restless, like all the other boys his age. They want to explore, free their curiosity, expand their knowledge. Yes, knowledge is important, but somehow I can hardly make it clear to that thick stubborn skull of his. Fighting is his life, it is in his blood, but it will not provide him with a job, food, shelter or any other things he needs when he grows up. When he will start a family I want to be sure I did my best to educate him into life, so he can pass it all trough his kin one day. I smile. He will grow to be so handsome and…if I can help it… so smart… And of course: very strong.

I close my eyes as I kiss him on his forehead. My hand stroking his spiky black hair. He is so sweet, so innocent. Just like his father. My men. On who I am so proud. Not many women can say that their husband and son have saved the earth. And they do it… over and over again. I feel something warm tingle inside of me. I know it is love. I am so lucky to live a life like mine. Two caring people who would do anything for me. I hate to order them sometimes, yelling at them, but they are so thick headed. It must run in the genes. Something I regret. Why did he have to take that from his fathers side? Why couldn't he be more like me? Well… there is nothing that can be done about it now. All I can do is getting him ready for the future that is waiting for him. Even if I have to stand against his father on this one. Fighting is not the most important thing in the world. Education is!

"Goodnight, Gohan," I whisper softly in his ear before I retreat. I gently close the door behind me. _Sweet dreams…_

I make my way to the room I and Goku share. As I pass the bathroom I can here Goku humming in the shower. A smile crosses my lips, as the thought of joining him seems appealing. Yet I let it slip and enter the bedroom instead. I undo the knot in my hair and let it fall loose. I have pretty hair, one of the best features of my body. Black as night, soft as silk. I grab a brush from the desk and brush it slowly. Looking in the mirror I feel young again. Although I am still in my twenties, the knot in my hair makes me look older. Or maybe it is the fact I am a mother that makes me look so mature. Old. 

My best friend Bulma looks so young, even though she is a few years older than me. Yes, I think that the birth of Gohan aged me. There are so much responsibilities that are added with a child. And I have to be responsible and mature, for hell! Goku sure isn't. Men… Bulma was right… They will always be children. Only bigger. And the bigger they get… the more trouble they cause…

Goku is used to a carefree life. Although he has changed after the last battles he has fought, he still doesn't understand why I am always pushing Gohan to study. He just doesn't understand how important an education is in this world. I have given up the efforts of making him understand. It is no use. He is more responsible now, yet still a big kid in a grown up body. All I can do is be the most mature one for the both of us. 

I put the brush back in the drawer I had taken it from and undress. The soft wind that is coming form the open window caresses my still young body. I am not as slim as Bulma is, something I sometimes regret. But it is more muscle than actual fat. I was a warrior as well as Goku. Now I am a mother, my body, however, is still showing my early life. 

I put on the white nightgown and cover myself with the sheets as I am lying in the bed. I try to relax, but I cannot. My man is leaving me again. To fight. Again. When will this ever stop, I ask myself. Will this ever stop!? I don't know. I feel myself getting older, yet his body shows no change at all. I had always known he was different. And of course, baring a child with a tail is also enough prove that something is not right. Goku is not human. He is a Saiyan. Something he discovered not so long ago. I wonder what the future holds for us. A creepy feeling crawls upon me as I realize that he might live longer than me. I have noticed he doesn't ages the same as we humans do. It scares me. The vow we made 'Forever, till death do us part' may happen sooner than thought. 

I hear the door of the bathroom being closed and footsteps are coming to this room. There he is… So handsome… My husband… My Goku. My eyes are roaming over his body. A towel surrounds his waist, while he is using another one to dry his spiky black hair that is defying every law of gravity. It is stubborn, like him. I cannot wait to run my hands trough the softness of it. It is amazing that hair that stands up like that feels so silky like. Than his eyes turn to me. Big black innocent eyes. He blinks and than they narrow, his smile slowly turning into a playful grin as he notices I am blushing. I cannot help it, we are married for so long, yet his male form still excites me. This naïve simple mind knew nothing of love or consuming it. Neither did I. We both learned emotion and pleasure from each other. Due to the fact he totally commits to fighting and living a solo life most of the time, every time we meet is like a reunion. Nights like this are almost rare and when experienced, never wasted.

He drops the towel he was using to dry his hair and crawls on the bed, his body leaning over me. He pulls the sheet back that covers me with one hand, leaning on the other. Heat rises in my body as the hand travels over my body that is still covered with the nightgown. I close my eyes and arch my back as the hand travels under it, back up, caressing my stomach and my breasts. For a warrior he has the softest touch. Almost featherlike. I moan his name in anticipation. 

"You don't need to wear that now," he whispers in my ear. 

I can feel him pulling the straps down and sliding the gown over my head. I lift my body to help him. The surprised look on his face when he notices that I am wearing nothing underneath is amusing. Throwing the gown away he sits back letting his hands slide over my body. "You are so beautiful, Chi-Chi," he says. He says it every time, but every time with sincere meaning. He is honest, someone who can be trusted. 

I sit up, wrapping my legs around his waist, holding his body tight while my mouth explores his chest. Our lower body parts brush against each other, the towel getting more annoying as our own arousal grows. My tongue is tracing the lines of his muscles. He has so many and each single one is very sensitive to my touch. One hand is following behind, tracing the same path as well. He leans back, resting on his hands. His eyes are closed and his head has fallen backwards. He is not pushing me to do anything but the way his body moves I can tell he wants me to go lower. I love him and I love pleasing him. A tight feeling suffocates me as I am remembered that this could be our last time together. I cage that thought in the darkest corner of my mind. I know I cannot forget it, all I can do is hiding it. 

My hands untie the towel and I let it fall. One of my hands slowly brushes over his male form. I can hear him moan my name as I slowly let my mouth take over the touching of my hand. He is enjoying this.   
"Chi-Chi, please don't stop." His voice is nothing but a harsh whisper. 

I move my mouth, mimicking thrusting movements, which drives him closer and closer to climax. I pull back and before he even notices I've stopped I push my lower body against him. One arm wraps around my body and the other one is lifting my hips. The hand travels between them and gently strokes my femininity. I move my body against his hand as my mouth is searching for his. Our kiss is soft, yet full of passion. Still kissing he pulls me closer and I feel him entering me. I press my head against his chest, my nails digging in his back. Our movements start slow. Both rocking against each other. I bite my lip to avoid too much moaning and when he moans my name a bit too loud I remind him of Gohan. He opens his eyes and looks at me, his face showing a very not Goku like grin. 

'You don't want him to bash in, do you?" I ask him, between breaths. He shakes his head in a 'no' reply. 

He pushes me back on the bed and intensifies his thrusts. He is getting close and so am I. I push my head back in the pillow and whisper his name in ecstasy. He is breathing and moaning against my shoulder trying hard to be quit. I feel my body tense and I know I am there. He is not far behind and a few more movements are all it takes to push him over the edge as well. 

We both are gasping for breath. I let my fingers tangle in his hair as his head is resting on my chest. My whole body feels content. But than that creepy feeling crawls up on me again. This time I cannot push it away. Why does he has to go and fight? It is a stupid question, for I already know the answer. He has to. It is his destiny. And it is mine to worry each time he leaves.

I feel some tears burning behind my eyes. What if this really was the last time? Kami's Dragonballs don't have the power to revive someone twice…

"Goku," I sigh, relaxing myself in the after moment of passion. "I am so afraid…" His hands still clutching my body. I don't want him to let go. "I am so afraid… this will be the last time."

He raises his head, his sweet innocent eyes looking at me, showing some concern. How did I ever earn so much affection? After I had asked him into marrying me, this naïve pure soul, he showed me how wonderful life could be. He has such a positive look on life that it is almost frightening. Yet it gives hope. If someone who fights bad people who want to do nothing but destroy, still can see the 'good' in them, someone like my Goku, than maybe there still is hope after all…

He strokes my face with the back of his hand, caressing away the tear that had escaped my eye and was rolling done my cheek. "Chi-Chi…"

I cannot help it. I pull him closer. "You always leave me. Died once, almost twice… I cannot bare this feeling that I might loose you again, Goku san." I turn my head away from him. I cannot look him in the eye. I know he will leave tomorrow to fight these androids; there is nothing I can do to stop him. 

It is not fair and it might seem selfish, but I do not want to share my man with the rest of the world no more. I want him to stay with me. Forever. No more fighting, no more sorrow. No more pain…

He nuzzles my neck, holding me tight in his embrace. "No, Chi-Chi. I will come back. I always come back to you. I hate to leave you but… I..I have to do this…"

I sigh, closing my eyes. "I know…" 

_Sweet, innocent Goku… I know…_

**_FIN_**

Author's notes:  
Although they are not my most favorite couple (it's quite clear if you've read my other DBZ stories that Bulma and Vegeta are my most favorite couple) I still wanted to do a Goku/Chi-Chi romance. This is the night Goten was conceived. The couple share a wonderful moment the day before Goku would leave to fight the androids.  
For the fans a short Goku/Chi-Chi lemon! (my second lemon).

Yes, it is reposted. If this story seems familiar to you, you have probably read it while it was in the NC17 section. I've decided to repost it in the R section, because the lemon isn't all that graphic and the story is very sweet. This story was also a very popular G/CC story on FF.net judged by it's wonderful reviews.   
  
---Angelhart---

  
  



End file.
